Failed Love
by angelmex
Summary: Meiko se da cuenta que conseguir el amor de Kaito es imposible, Gakupo esta cansado de rogarle a Luka y ambos estan dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para hayarse consuelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**… Meiko le pertenece a Crypton media y Gakupo a Internet Co. Ltd.

1

Gakupo corría por los pasillos de la universidad en la cual estudia, con la mirada triste e impasible. Tenía apretado sus puños hasta el punto de que perdieran el color y se quedaron blancos. Contraía sus labios con sus dientes, el ceño fruncido y el cuello encorvado. Estaba cabreado.

Que había visto? Muchas cosas, cosas que resultaban lastimarle, herirle y penetrarle hasta el corazón. Si, ella. Luka Megurine, la culpable de su dolor… Gakupo había salido de su práctica de Kendo cuando se la encontró besándose con un chico desconocido para él. Sintió su corazón pararse y algo lo empujo a irle a partir el rostro del misterioso chico pero no se atrevió. Se quedó callado viendo con celos y una tristeza infinita aquella escena. Cuando se terminaron de besar vio como luka sonreía. Le sonreía con un leve sonrojo que en la mente de Gakupo paso en lo hermosa que se veía… lástima que no era el quien la hacía poner así.

Corría impidiéndose llorar… siguió hasta que choco con un cuerpo.

- perdón – se inclinó sin levantar la mirada

- Pero si el Gaku-san! – esa voz le resulto muy familiar y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones, pertenecientes de Meiko. Recobro su postura y sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿por qué esa cara? – dijo notando la tristeza de su amigo. Gakupo bajo la mirada y no contesto, el silencio le dijo todo. – Luka… - dijo triste

- …- no hubo respuesta por parte del peli purpura

- ¿te sigues torturando? –hablo seria y dominante

- has escuchado del masoquismo? – contesto aún más triste

- eso no es masoquismo… - dio una pausa – tú la amas y eso es lo que tanto te hace daño. – dijo molesta.

- exacto, porque la amo me hago sufrir. Pero siempre es lo mismo – dijo con la voz entre cortada

- algún día Gakupo, algún día. – dijo con esperanza.

- me temo que ese día no llegue, sinceramente ese es mi peor miedo – dijo tranquilizándose

- Gakupo – dijo con ternura para después consolarlo con un abrazo de amigos – como me gustaría que un chico como tú se fijase en mi – dijo tornándose sombría – luka es una tonta.- Los dos se separaron del abrazo y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la salida. Queriendo olvidar la escena pasada empezaron a hablar de cosas graciosas y monótonas, lo que resultaba una grata charla. Al llegar a la salida vieron como un peli azul se les acercaba y cierta castaña se puso tensa y Gakupo lo pudo notar.

- hey! Chicos, vamos al karaoke! – pregunto alegre y con una gran sonrisa Kaito

- este cre- - hablo pero fue interrumpida por el recién llegado

- Más les vale que digan que sí, porque acabo de convencer a luka – Gakupo se tensó al escuchar ese nombre – y a su novio a que nos acompañasen. – termino con una sonrisa, Meiko abrió los ojos como platos y giro a ver a su amigo purpurino preocupada y le sorprendió ver lo que había visto salir de unos de sus ojos color agua, una lagrima. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos e idos… Meiko se alertó e iba hablar pero Kaito se le adelanto nuevamente.

- y así les presento mi novia. – dijo con una sonrisa picarona. El ambiente se tensó a un más. Meiko quedo aún más sorprendida, todo se obscureció, no podía articular palabra alguna ni mucho menos moverse. Trato de disimular su cara de alegría y fingió la sonrisa más falsa del planeta. Gakupo reacciono y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a ambos. Sin decir nada, se marchó pero al poco tiempo seria seguido por Meiko. Dejando a un confuso Kaito.

- ¿Qué dije? – se preguntó a sí mismo el amante del helado.

…

Iban caminando al parecer sin rumbo fijo…

Se seguían a pesar de que ni siquiera se veían a los ojos. Caminaban por las inmensas calles de la cuidad, algo hiso hacer a Gakupo detenerse en seco… un ruido, sollozos. Con todo el bullicio de la gente Gakupo parecía tener un don especial, escuchar a personas llorar, y esos sollozos no eran nada más ni menos que de su amiga y compañera de este viaje, Meiko.

Dio medio giro sobre su propio eje para ver a su amiga que se había detenido y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. Aunque él estaba igual de herido no permitiría a ver a su amiga así. Se acercó a ella y aparto sus manos de su rostro para que lo viese a los ojos.

- Meiko… vamos – le dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera, Meiko parpadeo varias veces hasta aceptar. Siguieron aquella caminata sin rumbo.

El sol se había ocultado y ellos seguían caminando. Hasta que se detuvieron en un parque abandonado, se sentaron en una banca de madera corroída y frágil. Gakupo apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus palmas de sus manos. Mientras Meiko se abrazaba a ella misma subiendo sus pies en la banca.

Todo era silencio

Y los sollozos de ambos hacían acto de presencia

Los sollozos de Meiko era de frustración y mientras que los de Gakupo eran de coraje.

Y las cigarras parecían acompañarlos.

Meiko ya no pudo contenerse el llanto, y lloro. Lanzaba gritos ahogados y temblaba. Gakupo detuvo sus sollozos quedándose mirando a Meiko sin saber cómo consolarla ya que el padecía de lo mismo. Se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que ambos brazos rozaron

Y se cruzaron miradas.

Meiko se detuvo. Vio directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo…

- Meiko… - murmuro kamui

- s-si?

- dime ¿Por qué nos torturamos así?

- p-porque somos unos estúpidos enamorados que jamás podrán ser correspondidos.

- entonces… estamos destinados a sufrir

- si

- es una mierda no lo crees?

- completamente de acuerdo, una gran mierda.

- cuantos años vienes rogándole a luka?

- 5… y tu desde cuando estas enamorada de Kaito?

- desde que tengo memoria… - Meiko se abrazó a sí misma y volvió la mirada al peli violeta - por esta vez dejare que me abraces para que liberes tu dolor…

- siéntete libre de llorar en mi pecho…

-gracias… - Meiko se acercó a Gakupo y rompió su distancia cuando hundió su rostro en su pecho, Gakupo la rodeo con su brazos y la abrazo con fuerza y colocaba con delicadeza su rostro en el hombro derecho. Meiko lentamente deslizaba sus manos en la amplia espalda de Gakupo. Sintieron su calor mutuamente… les resulto _acogedor_ y…

No querían separarse.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza hasta que Meiko emitió un leve gemido de dolor.

Gakupo empezó a soltarla levemente hasta que la dejo. Se dieron una mirada rápida y evadieron sus miradas. El silencio volvió.

- Gakupo, te propongo algo – hablo Meiko nerviosa, estaba indecisa si decirlo o no, pero uno se tiene sé que arriesgar. Respiro profundo mientras Gakupo la veía curioso – se mi consuelo. – dijo con fuerza y determinación mientras lo miraba desafiante. Gakupo suavizo la mirada

- Meiko, quieres decirme que sea el remplazo de Kaito? – dijo incrédulo pero con dulzura.

- no. solo quiero que seas Gakupo, mi amigo. Pero quiero que hallemos consuelo con nosotros mismos. Nos apoyemos cuando ya no podamos seguir…

- Meiko… cuentas conmigo.

- entonces dame la mano – pidió Meiko alzando su mano y Gakupo se la dio, fuertemente la estrecharon. Se quedaron mudos visándose. Y ambos empezaron a llorar con amargura. Se acercaron, sus labios empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente. El espacio se iba reduciendo… poco a poco hasta el punto de que sentían su respiración de cada uno.

Cerraron los ojos con rudeza.

Sus labios se tocaron… y el beso se formó.

Ambos sintieron un viento frio recorrer por sus espaldas.

Estaban impresionados, pero poco a poco quedaron absortos en el beso, el dulce y casto beso se volvió en uno apasionado. Se mordían los labios, parecía que se querían comer, sus lenguas se buscaban y se deseaban. Las manos de Gakupo empezaron a resbalarse por la cintura de Meiko, mientras que ella se acostaba lentamente en la banca quedando Gakupo arriba de ella. Sus pies colgaban de la banco.

Meiko llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de su _amigo_ para luego quitarse el saco color crema.

El silencio empezaba a desvanecerse por el ruido de las dos bocas deseosas, de los besos.

Lentamente se separaron y se reincorporaron. Viéndose normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Porque ambos sabían que cuando se estaban besando se imaginaban a sus amores imposibles; luka y Kaito.

Se levantaron dispuestos para irse, caminaron con la luna sobre ellos. Los dos comenzaron una típica charla, una agradable, olvidando aquel beso que para ambos no significo **nada**.

Seee… comprendo si cuando terminaron pusieron esta cara: o.O **WTH!**

XD considero esta pareja muy rara ya que no se les ve juntos, pero yo tengo razones de que es un buen pairing!:

1. Ambos son los de más edad

2. difícil de comprender

3. sufren de amor (kaitoxmiku! no!) … (lenxluka sucks!) xD

4. son patéticamente ignorados… (Lo digo porque dicen que Meiko tiene una voz muy desafinada y Gakupo muy rasposa) TT-TT

5. CRACK PAIRING COMPULSIVA! FUCK YEAH!

Drabbles (o como se escriban) subiré más…

_**Los comentarios/críticas son bien recibidas!**_


	2. Beso que sabe bien

Había pasado ya tres días después del beso que nos dimos Gakupo y yo, todo era normal… a pesar del inconveniente con nuestros enamorados, todo seguía igual. Quería olvidar aquel simple hecho que hacia añicos mi tranquilidad mental y sentimental. No, solo quería estar bien conmigo misma… sé que el amor es así, pero, ¿por qué la única persona que amo no es para mí?

Me deslizo por los pasillos de la universidad, con la mirada perdida, perdida en mis pensamientos. Caminaba con agilidad. Me detuve enfrente de una gran entrada, mire de reojo y me adentre con una alegre sonrisa, pero falsa, y me senté en una de los escalones del recinto. Estaba en el edificio de deporte de la universidad. Ahí estaban los de Kendo, practicando con poca ropa, total era verano, y entre esos chicos estaba Gakupo.

Lucia tan benevolente, tan apacible… tan destrozado. Su mirada estaba más que pérdida.

Lo empecé a seguir con mi vista viendo como entrenaba. Era ágil y sus movimientos eran muy agraciados, parecía que bailaba… era increíble con esa arte. Pero hoy parecía todo lo contrario. Recibía golpes en los hombros y en los costados sin piedad como el lema lo decía. Pero a pesar de eso no soltaba el bokken (espada de madera) se aferraba a él. Me sentí mal por él, si yo sufría por no tener a Kaito más que un amigo, Gakupo sufría por ni siquiera tener la atención de ella, a cambio recibía sus desplantes y desprecios. El entrenador le gritaba que reaccionara, pero el simplemente parecía no escuchar.

Me acerque más hacia ellos hasta quedar a unos metros, podía recibir unos golpes pero estoy confiada que son buenos y no pasaría eso, así que no me preocupo. Lo veo más de cerca cuando su contrincante le da un buen golpe con el bokken en la cabeza. Espero y con eso lo despierte…

Me levante sorprendida con la mano en la boca. Gakupo se estaba tambaleando y todos estábamos eufóricos esperando a que callera al suelo, pero, por suerte no paso. Recupero la postura y se quitó el Men (protector de la cabeza) y guiño el ojo

Todos suspiramos (mas yo)

Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza lo despertó. Hurra por el chico que lo golpeo, me levante del asiento y me dirijo hacia él, es cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia y me saluda con un gesto con la mano.

Lo cual yo hago lo mismo solo que con una sonrisa.

Él siguió entrenando ahora más activo dejando sus pensamientos atrás y concentrándose en el duro entrenamiento, yo por mi parte disfrutaba verlos practicar, pero más a él, era muy bueno.

Pasaron unas horas y pronto darían las cuatro y media. Volví mi mirada a los chicos que entrenaban y que ya estaban por terminar, espere un rato y vi marchar a todos excepto al peli purpura que me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentó a mi lado y todo se volvió silencio.

Pero a pesar de estar en silencio, era cómodo. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo y terminamos riendo. Después de tanta risa estúpida, hable:

- ¿no vas a ir a las duchas? – le pregunte señalando su sudor en todo su cuerpo, este solo miro curioso y afirmo positivamente, nos dirigimos a las duchas de los hombres y me senté en una banca que había por ahí, mientras Gakupo se quitaba la ropa sin pudor, pues, él podía ser todo menos pudoroso. Lo miraba de reojo, sí, soy débil a la carne, pero lo curioso es que no lo miraba con deseo sino con curiosidad. Se quitaba las prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo (ahí si me tape los ojos) y entro a las duchas dándome un leve "no tardo".

Espere viendo todo la habitación, vaya! estaba limpia y muy organizada.

Pasaron cinco minutos y vi como Gakupo se acercaba con una toalla amarrada en su pelvis y su rebelde cabello largo acomodarse en sus hombros. Se acercó a su casillero y me vio diciéndome con la mira que hablara.

- ¿Por qué tan callado?- le pregunte con tacto. Vi cómo se incomodó y mordía sus labios ansioso y desanimado, bajo la cabeza y cerro el casillero sacando una playera limpia. Me vio a los ojos con determinación

- Luka… -dijo, desmotivado y con mucho dolor en esa simple palabra.

- Me lo imaginaba. Ahora que paso. – le exigí, Gakupo suspiro y se sentó a mi lado secando su cabello. Cabizbajo, me empezó a relatar…

- ayer, cuando iba entrando a la universidad me topé con luka…

_Gakupo iba caminando hacia la entrada de la universidad cuando choca con una chica, esa chica era luka. Gakupo se disculpó y la saludo, como cualquier persona lo hace, pero luka se volvió para la esquina con la frente en alto el ceño fruncido. Gakupo queriendo enmendar su error puso su mano en el hombro de ella para que lo mirase pero solo recibió una bofetada por parte de ella. _

_- no me toques! – exclamo enojada, Gakupo solo retrocedió un paso para no hacerla enojar mas _

_- Lo siento… - se disculpó otra vez, ella solo miro con fastidio y dio la media vuelta para dejarlo pero Gakupo se apresuró y la tomo de la mano. Luka llevo su miraba con la de Gakupo, esta vez mas que enojada. Gakupo tenía que decir algo inteligente ¿pero qué? Soltó la mano de luka y… - ¿Luka, por qué me odias?... solo por el hecho de que te amo.- susurro con la mirada baja _

_- exacto. – Dijo tajante – no sabes lo molesto que te acosen todos los días y más si es un estúpido como tú._

_A Gakupo le dolió hasta el fondo de su corazón. A veces la verdad está mejor guardada. _

_- Perdón por eso, pero soy un idiota que te ama y no lo podrás cambiar, aunque yo también lo desee. Sólo te pido que no me odies por ese simple hecho. Solo permite ser tu amigo… - pidió viéndola a los ojos, esperaba todo menos un sí. _

_- y yo para que querría tener amigos como tú? – dijo con repulsión, el corazón del peli violeta se estrujaba lentamente con esas frías palabras. – solo quiero que no te me vuelvas a acercar. ¿Escuchaste? Te odio y jamás, jamás te haría caso. Así que apártate de mí.- lo apartaba con su mano pero Gakupo la tomo con fuerza impidiendo que se marchara. _

_- No. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ultimadamente me estoy cansando de esto. Si me odias, bien! Ódiame más con esto que voy hacer! – amenazo, luka solo lanzo un bufido incrédula, Gakupo harto tomo a luka y… _

- La bese… - dijo viendo al techo. No esperaba esa acción de Gakupo, pues besarla eso implica varios problemas. Le di una señal de que prosiguiera – se opuso y empezó a gritar.

- huyyyy…. – exclame

- y su novio que no estaba tan lejos de nosotros se acercó y me golpeo. – se levantó y empezó a cambiarse lentamente.

- pero, no se lo regresaste? – le pregunte impresionada

- no, lo quería matar. – dijo un poco sombrío y eso me asusto. Trague saliva y continuo – pero, me contuve… pero si, si lo golpee. Ahorita luka esta que si me ve ella es la que me va a matar. – ya cambiado, se recargo en su casillero cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo.

- pe- - no me dejo continuar

- y eso no es todo… - suspiro en grande – me dijo que iba a irse a vivir con el… - callo, mi pobre amigo empezó a llorar en silencio. Como compañera en sufrimiento me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda.

- veras que cuando pasen unos días ellos ya no se van a soportar…- quería confórtalo, aunque con mentiras poco piadosas. – Y tendrás una oportunidad… - lo abrace con más fuerza, pero Gakupo se distancio y se soltó de mi abrazo.

- Vamos Meiko-dono, no hace falta esas palabras. Ni tú te lo crees… - término en susurro recargándose en el casillero con la vista al techo con sus ojos llenos de abundantes lágrimas. Me sentía tan mal por él. Tal vez Luka era más que difícil que Kaito. No soportaría estar en los zapatos de él pero como amiga tengo que hacer algo. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir pero qué?

Me abstuve de hacer cualquier comentario o siquiera verle a los ojos. Me acerque decidida a él y tome su rostro con ambas manos para que me mirase a los ojos.

Nos quedamos viendo por varios segundos, nuestros rostros se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos.

Y una lágrima se escapó de los ojos azules de Gakupo

- Me duele. – dijo en un hilo de voz. No lo podía creer, Gakupo el que tenía por ley jamás llorar, ahora lo hacía frecuentemente. Me enoje, me puse furiosa. Quería enseñarle que lo único que podía hacer era olvidarla… y le arrebate un beso.

Gakupo abrió los ojos ampliamente, se tensó. Apretaba mis labios contra los suyos con fuerza pero con ternura, no quería que se mirara forzado a responderlo. No esperaba que lo hiciera de todos modos.

… - no sé cuánto tiempo paso…

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sentí la boca de Gakupo responder, se sentía extraño besar a tu mejor amigo, por segunda vez, pero aun así no tenía intenciones de separarme de aquella unión de labios tan extraña. Gakupo besaba de una forma muy dulce pero su boca sabia a berenjenas saladas mientras yo, estoy segura que, tengo un aliento etílico.

Este beso se convirtió un beso de consolación, un beso que expresaba que nos comprendíamos, un beso que decía todos nuestros sentimientos de dolor, un beso que solo nosotros podríamos entender.

Me sentía abochornada y más cuando Gakupo llevo su mano a mi espalda, la verdad no sé qué estaba pasando pero me gustaba esta sensación. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes. Sin quedarme atrás lleve mis manos a su trasero. (xD) Gakupo salto impresionado. Gakupo también no quedaría atrás y llevo su mano a mi pecho derecho y lo toco descaradamente. Reí por mis adentros, picara llevo mi mano a su entrepierna. Gakupo un poco indignado lleva su mano a la mía, mi entrepierna… maldito.

Todavía no nos separábamos del beso que a duras penas se mantenía ya que nos reíamos por el juego de explorarnos.

Nos separamos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, nos vimos por una larga vez y salimos de las duchas de los hombres.

Estábamos caminando por el extenso pasillo

- Gakupo, lo tienes grande. – dije poniendo mi brazo en su hombro, en forma picara. Solo vi como mi buen amigo se puso rojo avergonzado ¿Por qué? Igual era un cumplido.

- sí, eso dicen todas… - dijo ahora normal, yo pare en seco y me lo quede mirando sorprendida. Gakupo solo empezó a reírse vigorosamente.

- No Meiko-dono, tu eres la primera que lo toca, además de mis hermanas. – dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de defensa. Seguimos caminando

- no sabía que tenías hermanas. – le dije confundida pero igual alegre

- tengo dos. – dijo orgulloso.

- eso no lo sabía. – dije sincera

- No sabes mucho de mí – dijo altanero

- se lo suficiente como para juzgarte. Eres el típico chico estúpido enamorado de un amor imposible, amante de las berenjenas capaz de prostituirse por un par de ellas, tocas la guitarra y el shimatsu, y tienes muchos modismos e ideas de hace 200 años atrás. Tienes el cabello largo como el de una mujer, facciones finas y que usas maquillaje anaranjado y azul. Eres experto en el arte del kendo y katana. Y tienes a una borracha como amiga. – le dije con una mirada de autosuficiencia. Gakupo se quedó maravillado.

- te olvidas que amo el cine porno. – dijo rascándose la nariz, le golpee el brazo con mi puño, no tan duro pero si lo suficiente para que se quejase.

- pero también que eres incapaz de enchufarte a una. – me vio con una mirada asesina sin comprender lo recién dicho. – Porque a un eres virgen… - aclare

- si mi padre se entera que no lo soy, me castra. – se excusó afirmando lo recién dicho. Empecé a reírme como una loca, ese Gakupo sí que es raro. – bueno Meiko-san no me digas que tú ya no lo eres? – me pregunto abiertamente

- oh! MEJOR CALLATE! – le grite y seguimos caminando, olvidando lo de hace unos momentos.

…

_**Era una promesa, estar cuando uno de los se sintiera tan mal para consolarlo. Eso hice y se sintió bien ayudar a un amigo. Gakupo no te mereces esto. Y yo necesito que tu hagas lo mismo.**_

…

Lo siento mucho por no actualizar, pero me he visto impedida en hacerlo (exámenes) y perdón si salió FAIL pero creo que no esta tan mal que digamos *ni ella se lo cree* espero y lo disfruten esta vez actualizare pronto.

POV Meiko, ella lo relato. Al siguiente cap. Será relatado por Gaku.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! SE LES AGRADECE INMENSAMENTE


	3. Una noche en donde te vi

Espero y les sea de su agrado! ^^ (**Vocaloid no me pertenece**)

Pov Gakupo

…

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, pensando solo en ella y su hermosa sonrisa. Tal vez tenía razón Meiko, ellos se iban a cansar y terminarían rompiendo… soñar no cuesta nada. Todos mis intentos de tan siquiera tomarle de la mano se hacían más pequeños cada día. Mi mente ya no me lo permite pero mi corazón sigue latiendo con tal magnitud que podía darme un paro cardiaco algún día, por lo más cursi que suene.

Era viernes, hoy tenía que haber karaoke, lo único que me pone de buen ánimo. Me decidí salir a la calle para irme al famoso karaoke que todos los viernes asisto con mis amigos. No sé si Meiko vaya, no me ha contestado las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto y eso me preocupa, si no llega al karaoke me daré una vuelta a su departamento.

Salgo de mi deprimente departamento pensando en cierta chica que me vuelve loco. Si la tuviera en mis brazos jamás la dejaría ir… pero ya ni llorar es bueno aunque intente no hacerlo pero no lo logro…

Camino por las llenas calles de la capital de mi hermoso Japón. Solo como un perro, pero igual de pie… atravieso miles de calles y avenidas hasta llegar al karaoke "Mitzukane". Entro y me encuentro con mi buen amigo Honne Dell que me da una señal que me acerque a su mesa y acepto, me acerco y tomo asiento. Lo saludo con una sonrisa. Empezamos una plática agradable, aunque no dejaba de ver la puerta de entrada. Sin importar que a veces Dell suele ser un poco amargado. Al poco tiempo llego Big-Al un nuevo amigo de Inglaterra acompañado de Ted y su hermana Teto.

Hablamos de demasiadas cosas y teto se llevaba la atención inmediatamente por sus comentarios tan ocurrentes, sin mencionar el comentario en el que decía que era un buen ejemplo del gay japonés, cosa que no me molesto (ya estoy acostumbrado a eso) de hecho me hizo reír por un buen tiempo, cosa que últimamente no he hecho… pero estaba algo angustiado por la ausencia de la castaña, ella no suele ser impuntual y menos si se trata del viernes de karaoke/borrachera.

Dieron las 9:23 de la noche y ella ni sus luces y eso que Kiyoteru y Miki ya habían llegado. Dieron las 9:45 y ya no pude soportarlo, algo estaba mal. Me levante de mi asiento siendo seguido por la mirada de mis amigos, me preguntaban que a donde iba y yo solo conteste que al baño.

Entre al baño de hombres y me dispuse a marcarle a Meiko por undécima vez. Estaba llamando, pero no contestaba o si no me contestaba su contestadora.

"_Carajos" _– maldije en mi mente. De seguro esta tirada en el sofá, borracha hasta no poder. Salí discretamente del baño y me dirigí a la salida sin ser notado, al momento de jalar para atrás la puerta del local vi a la castaña.

Se estaba limpiando sus lágrimas…

La coincidencia de ser más rápida que un flash nos sorprendió a ambos. Meiko se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y forzó una sonrisa. Entro al local como si nada y la seguí.

- Espero y no hayan empezado sin mí. – me recrimino con el dedo moviéndolo negatoriamente. Lo que más admiraba de Meiko era su madurez, era una líder. Tan buena con todos y se preocupa por todos sin importar quien sea. Además de ser muy hermosa. Era una mujer digna de admirar.

- claro que no. – dije sonriéndole. Nos sentamos con los demás chicos que recibían a Meiko felices. Así empezó una linda velada, cantándole a la noche y al amor no correspondido. Todos pasamos a cantar una canción así sea la más ridícula. Dieron las 23:53 cuando vimos entrar a una adolescente de cabello aqua y coletas, era Miku, pero no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada por Kaito. Todos los saludaron, excepto Meiko y yo, estábamos sorprendidos. Ellos se acercaron…

- Hola chicos! – saludo Miku imperativamente

- siguen aquí! – dijo Kaito incrédulo

- Yes my friends come on! Sit with us. – Dijo Big-al ofreciendo un lugar a Miku y a Kaito. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- No gracias Al-san. – Hablo Miku con inocencia – pero nosotros íbamos pasando cuando los escuchamos reír. – explico

- Así es. Nosotros solo pasamos a saludarlos. – expreso Kaito con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas? – pregunto enojada Meiko. ¡Rayos! No me gusta ver a Meiko en esa faceta. Vi a Miku y Kaito para ver su reacción… una sonrisa, un apretón de manos y unas cuantas miradas furtivas… ¿no era lo que pensaba verdad? Porque si es así, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Voltea a ver a Meiko que estaba roja de coraje pero también acongojada. Esto no era bueno y menos si esas palabras que disparaba mi mente se salían de la boca de Kaito… y eso salió:

- Miku es mi novia. – dijo alegre apretando más la delicada mano de Miku. Realmente no se ni que pensar.

- felicidades! – los felicito teto

- congrulations! You're a cute couple. – opino dándoles un golpecito en las espaldas a ambos. Me quede petrificado, Miku la niña más talentosa con el idiota de Kaito… que tiene que lo hace tan requerido? Pensé de una forma egoísta pero el problema no eran mis envidias sino la castaña que sufría de amor. Estaba feliz por ambos, pero, ¿de qué lado iba a estar? ¿Hacer lo que sea para separarlos? ¿O simplemente darle mi apoyo moral a Meiko? ¿Asesinar a Kaito para que ninguna de las dos sufra? (bueno, sí, ya fue algo ridículo). Dell que noto mi reacción y me golpeo con su codo

- No vas a decir nada? – pregunto fastidiado, pero, ¿Qué iba decirle? "jodanse" no, claro que no. pensé en frio y me levante captando todas las miradas, menos Meiko que miraba confundida a Kaito, azote mis manos contra la mesa y hable:

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dije algo escéptico y con la voz notablemente enojada, no era mi intención pero algo en mi hacia que actuara en defensa de Meiko. - ¿Cómo es que ustedes? – dije algo eufórico. Definitivamente ahora captaba toda la atención de todos los ahí presente.

- ¿pero qué dices? ¿No estás feliz por ellos? – cuestiono Teto con sospecha.

- ¡No! – creo que exagere en mi tono de voz. Meiko que estaba en otra parte de su subconsciente ahora me miraba intrigada pidiéndome que me callara. Pero no pude… era demasiado tarde - ¿¡Kaito eres un idiota! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta! – le grite tomándolo del cuello de su sudadera. Empezaron a oírse muchos gritos y no sé por qué. Todos se levantaron sorprendidos. Miku estaba estupefacta, Meiko se acercaba a mí y me empezaba a golpear para que lo soltara, y, Kaito solo me miraba sin comprender nada. Tengo que volver a mis clases de Tai shi, pensé con zozobra. Me sentía furioso, quería romperle el cuello al azulino… mis manos se endurecieron y subieron drásticamente a su cuello.

Cuando vieron esas intenciones Big-Al y Dell me agarraron por la espalda, separándome de él; mientras que Ted ayudaba a Kaito reincorporarse. Big-Al me tomo con mucha fuerza y Dell tomaba de las piernas impidiendo que las moviese.

Pasaron unos minutos así. Hasta que me "tranquilice" un poco… pero aun así no me soltaron. Kiyoteru se acercó a mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo molesto por el revuelto.

- ¡A mi nada! – escupí, estaba más que cabreado.

- ¡Querías matarlo! – hablo Miki escondiéndose detrás de kiyoteru, pero yo solo desvié mi mirada algo frustrado. Jamás lo haría… yo no soy de esos. Escuche unos pasos pronunciados y curioso dirijo mi mirada hacia el que los hacía, era Meiko. Meiko se acercó a mí y me dio un derechazo en la mejilla. Tiene un buen brazo. La vi anonadado.

- Gakupo! Estúpido! Que crees que hacías? – me pregunto gritando con furia. Me relaje. ¿Exactamente que estaba haciendo? Big-al me suelta y caigo de rodillas, pensativo por lo recién ocurrido.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia Kaito. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva pero se relajaron cuando me arrodillo ante él con la cabeza baja en el suelo y mis manos de soporte.

- Perdóname, Kaito… - espere su respuesta.

- yo sé que nunca me harías daño. – sus palabras me perforaron, sí, si era capaz y eso lo descubrí hoy mismo, sólo que fui detenido a tiempo. Me agache más. – levántate Gakupo… - solo me moví de dirección para terminar bajo los pies Miku.

- Miku-dono, lo siento. - agache más la cabeza. Sentí como la gentil mano de Miku tomaba mi hombro me y me acariciaba.

- No te preocupes Gakupo – San. – me levante siendo golpeado delicadamente por Dell en la espalda… y una puerta se azota.

Meiko salió disparada de aquel local. La vi irse y la trato de seguir cuando soy detenido por Kaito que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Meiko.

- y Gakupo ¿Qué es lo no me doy cuenta? – me pregunto curioso, sólo reí nerviosamente y me marche para encontrar a Meiko. En la ciudad, de noche, es más difícil de encontrar a alguien. Marque varias veces a su celular pero igual que antes, nada…

Me senté solo en una de las banquetas desoladas y espere. No sé qué esperaba pero de seguro algo tenía que llegar, como lo decía mi padre: 'paciencia'… espero varios minutos y nada llegaba, ni un gato! Entonces se me prendió el foco… su departamento. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y estaba de pie frente su puerta. ¿Toco o no? pensaba.

Y me decidí y toco la puerta delicadamente, espero unos segundos y tras la puerta escucho unas maldiciones.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto tras la puerta sin abrirla

- Dinero… - bromee y solo logro escuchar unas cuantas groserías más como respuesta. – Abre la puerta – le pedí amablemente.

- ¿para qué? – contesto

- ¿La vas a abrir?… - le conteste con otra pregunta. No hubo respuesta y solo escuche como se quitaba el seguro y se abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Entre cauteloso podría ser que Meiko me golpeara con su sartén… estaba a oscuras.

- bien, dilo. – dijo exigente

- Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte serio

- PFF! Solo eso? – bufo sarcástica

- Sí. – conteste con una sonrisa medio estúpida, estábamos a oscuras de todos modos. Meiko frunció las cejas y me empezó a empujar hacia la puerta para salir.

- para la próxima me dices algo más reconfortante, vale? – y me saco cerrándome la puerta en la nariz. Me quede sin habla, exactamente que quería que le dijera? No soy muy bueno con eso… me quede pensando recargándome en su puerta en silencio. Nada se me ocurría. Me quede pensando hasta que un ruido me interrumpió.

Era Meiko llorando, mis alarmas sensoriales resonaron en toda mi cabeza. Me levante y empuje la puerta pero no se abrió. Así que toco la puerta nuevamente pero recibo como respuesta unas palabras duras:

- ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Vete! – dijo entrecortada y agitada de tanto sollozo y lloridos. A veces pierdo la paciencia y esta vez lo hice por segunda vez. Tire de una patada la puerta que se rompió y por ende se abrió. Entre decidido, no le iba a decir nada. Me dijeron que callar en un momento así es lo más prudente.

- perdón Meiko, por no saber que decir pero las palabras a veces estorban e incomodan. Así que solo permite me ser tu saco de desquite. – Meiko me vio confundida y la abrace. Se oponía pero la sujetaba con fuerza hasta el punto de poner su rostro pegado a mi pecho. Pasaron largos minutos así… sentí como algo liquido empezaba a mojar mi playera… eran sus lágrimas. Empezó a sollozar débilmente y se aferraba a mi cintura. La abrace aún más fuerte queriendo que ella se diese cuenta que contaba conmigo con todo. Fue un abrazo largo, el abrazo más largo de mi vida. Meiko empezaba a llorar más fuerte y yo luchaba por no hacerlo también porque si lo hacía ¿qué tipo de consuelo seria?

…

Meiko hizo un leve movimiento diciendo que podía irme. Se alejó de mis brazos y se sentó en su sillón cubriéndose la cara murmurando varias cosas que se mezclaban con sus lloridos. Me quede parado en silencio viéndola como sufría. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda ¿Qué tal y si cuando me vaya, va hacer una imprudencia? Ella no era de esas que pensaban en el suicidio pero si es de esas que tienen impulsos e arranques de locura… y enojo.

No articulaba ninguna palabra, solo la veía tan destrozada. Para Meiko, Miku era como su hermana menor… y esa persona le quito a la persona que amaba… no culpo a Miku, ella no tiene culpa de nada ¿pero, Kaito por qué eres un estúpido? O… Meiko, no le habrá dicho nada de sus sentimientos… imposible. ¡Entonces Kaito no sabe que Meiko lo quiere? Eso puede contestar varias preguntas…

Me acerque a Meiko delicadamente hasta quedar a su altura, de cuclillas, la llame cauteloso y esta no daba reacciones de escuchar… le muevo el brazo delicadamente y ella reacciona y me ve a los ojos.

- ¿Meiko, por qué no le has dicho a Kaito? – le pregunte con cariño

- Tu idiota… ¿apenas te das cuenta? – contesto algo irónica.

- ese no es el punto, ¿dime por qué? – Le cuestione un poco fastidiado

- ¿Para qué? Siempre he sabido que Kaito ha estado enamorado de otra, que no soy ella. Siempre feliz por algo, siempre hablando de una chica en especial, siempre rechazando a las chicas diciendo que ya le gustaba a una… ¿yo sería la excepción? Creo que no. además tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad se rompiera declarándole mi sentimientos, preferí tener su amistad que su corazón… - suspiro y continuo – creo que hice lo correcto aunque mi corazón siempre lo reprocha y me duele tanto que a veces ni el alcohol me logra consolar… - empezó a llorar pero aun así continuo - y Miku, la niña que amaba más que a mi madre. La inocente Miku, mi casi hermana, mi amiga, mi aprendiz y yo su Danna, me quito a Kaito… y no la culpo ella, es muy hermosa y talentosa, tiene carácter y es muy especial… yo no soy nada comparada con ella. Yo no soy nada… pero quiero sentirme amada. - después de terminar empezó a llorar a cantaros sin consuelo alguno. ¿Pero que no estoy yo aquí? Tengo que consolarla como ella lo hizo conmigo… ¿pero cómo? Muchas ideas fueron disparadas y solo una fue la que me convenció…

-Meiko… -susurre a su oído, la alce entre mis brazos y la lleve a su cuarto. No decía nada, sólo la deje en su cama acostada boca arriba llorando más despacio… estaba a un pie de su cama y pensaba que tan mala era mi idea, que si podía recapacitar y no hacer esto, si era necesario, pero cuando la vi en esa cama llorando viendo lo más frágil que una mujer puede llegar a ser. Mi mente y cuerpo se decidió, tenía que hacerlo por ella. _No quiero verla así_. Me acerco y subo a su cama, me acerco a ella gateando hasta quedar arriba de ella. Veo como se detiene de llorar y me ve curiosa, le sonrió con confianza y le limpie una lagrima que viajaba por su mejilla y le susurro – Meiko no puedo decirte nada inteligente ahora pero si puedo hacer que te sientes amada aunque sea de la manera más superficial… quiero que olvides todo esto… - me acerque a su rostro y la bese. No tardo en contestar… el beso puro y casto se transformó en algo salvaje, era como si quisiéramos comernos a mordidas y nuestras manos se movían inconscientemente, mi mano bajo hasta su espalda debajo de su ropa y ella recorría mi cuello…

No se cómo pudimos llegar a este punto. Ambos estábamos con muy poca ropa, mi cabello largo se expandía por toda la cama con mi bóxer como única prenda; mientras Meiko solo tenía sus bragas y su sostén. Ahora yo estaba abajo y ella arriba. Nos quedamos viendo por varios segundos algo cansados.

- Meiko… - murmure – yo no quiero obligarte a nada… - le aclare, me senté aun estando en esa posición con ella arriba de mis piernas. Quedamos frente a frente hasta juntar nuestras frentes y Meiko solo beso mis labios, casi rozándolos. Eso era un sí. Decidido, llevo mi mano a su espalda y desato su sostén. Y así empezó una noche llena de besos…

…

**Aunque nuestra intención era olvidarnos de nuestros problemas y de ellos… sé que no fue así. Cuando hacíamos el amor podría jurar que veía a Luka en vez de a Meiko y ella por igual, cuando me miraba, veía a Kaito. Liberar esos sentimientos de dolor y amor que son rechazados es reconfortante y mejor que morir poco a poco conteniéndolos. Sin embargo, estos besos significaron más que consuelo, si no comprensión. **

_Lo siento por no subir, pero el tiempo no lo tengo asegurado… _

_Pero, Muchísimas gracias a los que la han leído y a los que han comentado, sé que es una pareja rara pero hay algunas canciones que me gustan de ellos dos juntos: Dancing love, Dream cheser White haze, Espirit and love y daydream catcher. (por si gustan escucharla y darle el visto bueno xD)_

_No quise usar un lenguaje pesado, esa escena lo hice inconscientemente! O.0 _

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi!_


	4. Los Dos Amigos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece y lamento la tardanza **

Espero y les guste!

Cap. 4 Los Dos Amigos

El canto de un ruiseñor inundaba la habitación, con su lírica y sus silbidos. El canto se colaba con las herraduras de la ventana, trasmitiendo su vibrato en todo el departamento. El ruiseñor sin quererlo despertó a un joven que ahí dormía entre las sábanas blancas y en los brazos de una mujer. El joven de cabellos largos abrió los ojos con pereza, vio el lugar con poca atención y se froto los ojos para ver con mayor claridad. Con la vista más clara inspecciono el lugar que extrañamente le pareció algo diferente al suyo, vio cado rincón y un fugaz recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

- Meiko… - susurro en silencio y para sí mismo, volteo la cabeza hacia al lado y vio a la castaña que dormía aferrada a su brazo, este solo la vio con cariño y se volvió a recostar - ¿Me volví loco o qué? ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así…? ¡Y con Meiko! – pensaba el pelimorado.

El ruiseñor volvió a cantar

Ahora una castaña despertaba de un profundo sueño, abría los ojos con lentitud y se levantaba aun sujetando un brazo masculino cosa que la extraño… y abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando vio a Kamui observándola acostado en su cama.

¿Uh? – Gakupo hizo lo mismo, de ladeando la cabeza con incertidumbre. Meiko, frunció levemente el ceño e iba cuestionarlo cuando sintió un viento frio recorrer todo su pecho, volvió su mirada hacia su pecho y lo vio totalmente desnudo. Lanzo un grito agudo y agarro las sabanas para cubrirse el frente. Y ambos no se dijeron nada ni se cruzaron la mirada.

Así pasaron diez minutos en silencio, pensativos, pensando en lo que hicieron en la noche, desde el karaoke hasta cuando ambos fructificaron sus cuerpos el uno al otro. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Meiko – decía Gakupo volteándola a ver - yo… - no pudo continuar ya que la castaña lo interrumpió

- Hoy es un bonito día, el cielo está muy azul. – dijo evadiéndolo, viendo la ventana que tenía las persianas abiertas. Gakupo hizo lo mismo y una aura negativa lo rodeo en un instante

- ¿Meiko no me digas que dormimos con las persianas abiertas…?

- No te preocupes por eso, mis vecinos duermen muy temprano. – dijo con aire de despreocupación

- Bien. – susurro.

- Ahh! HOY ES SABADO! Tengo que ir a trabajar! – dijo parándose de la cama, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo. – voy a tomar un baño! – dijo antes de meterse al baño que estaba en el cuarto.

- Espera, ¿tienes huevos y tocino? – grito Gakupo antes de que cerrara el baño, pero demasiado tarde.

- ¡sí! En el refrigerador, ahí hay muchos. – dijo tras la puerta. Gakupo se levantó de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo, busco su ropa y se vistió, bueno, según él. Tenía un pantalón pesquero beige y una playera blanca sin magas, y sus zapatos deportivos. Salió del cuarto y preparo el desayuno.

…

En el baño, Meiko abría la llave y se dejaba mojar por completo. Respiraba tranquila sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación

Unas manos la recorrían por todo el cuerpo

Abrió los ojos, un recuerdo… volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de olvidarse de aquella sensación, para luego lavarse el cabello…

Se enredada en los largos cabellos, y gozaba el tacto de ellos en su piel desnuda

Volvió a abrir los ojos, mordió sus labios con rudeza y continúo dándose su ducha pensando en la noche anterior…

"Para ser su primera vez, fue bueno diría excelente…" susurro, ya sin acordarse el por qué lo hicieron.

Termino de bañarse, se puso una toalla y salió del baño. Cuando salió el olor del desayuno invadió su sentido del olfato, aun con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo salió a ver. Vio dos platos en la pequeña meza y vasos de zumo de naranja. Pero no vio a Gakupo.

- Qué raro… - se dijo así misma, volteo a la puerta y ahí lo vio, detrás de lo que donde debería estar la puerta.

- Ahí está el desayuno, se va enfriar, yo me ocupo de esto. – dijo Gakupo viendo las herraduras de la puerta caída, inclinado viendo cuidadosamente la puerta. Meiko le tomó la palabra, se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

- Es mejor que le llame al del servicio, tú no podrás repararla – dijo Meiko con la boca llena. – uhm! Rico~ no sabía que podías cocinar.

- Jajaja, los huevos es lo único que no se me quema. – contesto Gakupo alegre por el cumplido - Pero, un hombre debe de saber arreglar las cosas como estas, no hay necesidad de que molestes al del servicio.

- Bien. – y continuo desayunando

- ¿Meiko-san, no tienes un martillo de casualidad? - pregunto Gakupo

- Ummm… no. Tendrás que ir con el señor del servicio, y tú que no querías molestarlo. – Meiko empezó a reírse mientras Gakupo solo la veía cansado.

- No es justo… - se quejo

- ves, eso pasa Gakupo.

- bueno, iré – y se marchó. Bajo las escaleras y atravesó muchos departamentos. Hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio donde allí habitaba el señor. Toco tres veces la puerta y nada, volvió y esta vez el señor abrió molesto.

- ¿qué quieres? – pregunto déspota

- Buenos días – saludo dando una reverencia – Lo que quiero es un martillo y se lo vengo a entregar después de que lo use, ¿me lo podría prestar? – dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ser educado.

- Umm… Tú eres el novio de la castaña borracha, verdad? – Gakupo no entendió y solo lo cuestiono con la mirada – bueno, pero me lo devuelves. – Gakupo sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente y el hombre entro a su cuarto y saco el martillo y se lo entrego. Gakupo iba dar las gracias cuando el señor le cierra la puerta en la nariz. Gakupo miro la puerta por unos segundos y marcho al departamento de Meiko. En el camino, ya a unos pasos al departamento de Meiko vio a una niña de trenzas pelirroja que abrazaba a su oso de felpa. Gakupo saludo a la pequeña y esta solo se recogió en sí, asustada. Gakupo se le hizo extraño pero no presto atención y volvió con Meiko que ya había terminado de comer y se estaba cambiando.

Gakupo arreglo la puerta y se dispuso a tomar los alimentos. Meiko salió del cuarto ya lista para el trabajo…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se salieron del departamento.

- Meiko, tu vecina es rara.

- ¿Momoyo? Ay! Gakupo, es tu imaginación, es una niña muy sociable.

- Pero parece como si me tuviera miedo…

- Bueno, eso lo comprendo, jajaja! – empezó a reírse a carcajadas

- No, siento como si hubiese visto algo.

- ¿pero qué? – dijo interesada

- lo que hicimos a noche…

Meiko al terminar de escucharlo empezó a reírse aún más fuerte.

(Y Gakupo tenía razón, la pobre de Momoyo perdió su inocencia al ver esos dos salvajes. pero lo que nadie se imagino fue que, de hecho, todos los del edificio se dieron cuenta…Y VIERON LO MISMO)

…

Lo cierto era que Meiko trabajaba en una tienda de autoservicio como cajera y Gakupo como personal de servicio, ambos se hicieron amigos en ese local, ya se conocían gracias a la amistad que tiene Gakupo con Kaito, pero es ahí donde se hicieron amigos, no los mejores pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

…

20:46 p.m.

Mientras Meiko cobraba Gakupo recogía artículos que los compradores había tirado y no lo habían recogido, recogió unos cereales y en eso un joven le pregunta con una cansada voz donde estaba la sección de limpieza, Gakupo reconoció la voz y rápidamente se reincorporo viendo de frente a la dueña de esa voz.

- Otana-san… - susurro, impresionado

- Hola, Gakupo-san. – contesto alegre – No sabía que trabajabas aquí

- Bueno, no quería que se enteran, Lily… - un incómodo silencio hace acto de aparición - por cierto la sección de limpieza está en el núm. 4 – Dijo señalando el cartel de la sección 4

- Gakupo…, nuestro padre está a punto de proclamar a Gumi como la futura heredera… Ah! Te manda saludos Gumi, diciendo que cuando nos visitas. Gracias Gaku, te extrañamos – se despidió con la misma mirada aburrida y se marchó, Gakupo se despidió sonriente y siguió con lo suyo sin embargo no dejo de pensar en su familia.

_Hola amargura, otra vez_… - pensó al sentirse triste, su familia ¡Qué recuerdos! Estuvo triste todo el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en el trabajo hasta que dieron las 10 pm., Gakupo desganado se acercó a Meiko que leía una revista, ya no había clientes, y se recostó en la banda con la mirada cansada y triste. Meiko dejo la revista y lo observo, parecía no tener vida

- Gak-kun – le llamo tocando con su dedo su mejilla pero este no respondía y por diversión empezó a estirarles sus mejillas – Sí que eres raro.

- Meiko, ¿tienes familia? – pregunto serio, Meiko pensó su respuesta y contesto:

- Sí, solo que ellos están en Sapporo - dijo casual

- Qué triste es tener a la familia tan lejos… - dijo igual de serio

- si pero no es para estar sentimentalista con eso – dijo retomando su lectura en la revista de la farándula, Gakupo alzo la mira para ver la revista y vio algo que le llamo la atención

- ¡No le cambies de página! – pidió y le arrebato la revista, Meiko vocifero pero también le llamo la atención el título que Gakupo había empezado a leer

"La Familia Kamui cambia de heredero, su hija menor será la nueva heredera"

- ¿Kamui…? – pensó Meiko y rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la foto que estaba en la columna, el actual presidente de la compañía INTERNET CO., que tenía el cabello particularmente morado. Gakupo estaba leyendo la revista con frustración y después de leer esa nota dejo la revista en el mostrador levemente enojado. – Gakupo ¿no me digas que eres el hijo del magnate Kamui Toshizou? – Pregunto Meiko impresionada, él solo bajo la cabeza afirmativamente. Meiko abrió los ojos hasta no poder

- ¡Eres hijo de un millonario y estás trabajando en una tienda de autoservicio! - dijo impresionada - ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué? - dijo exaltada, eufórica/enojada.

- Jejeje sí, pero ya me desheredo – dijo rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua nerviosamente

- ¡y lo dices a la ligera! – Dijo tomándolo del cuello con una mirada furiosa – ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te desheredaran? ¡Todo el mundo mataría por una herencia como esa!

- Es una larga historia, jejeje… - dijo nervioso por el carácter cambiante de su amiga, sin mencionar la mirada asesina que le dedicaba.

- ¡Ya vamos a cerrar! – grito uno del personal y ambos lo vieron y recuperaron compostura, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del local. Ya en la calle caminando con rumbo a sus departamentos Meiko se detuvo y dijo:

- Gakupo, si no quieres contarme que pasó, lo entiendo… - dijo sombría, Gakupo sabía bien que eso era una técnica muy utilizada en las mujeres para hacer hablar a un hombre y bueno, hay que reconocerlo, es una muy buena técnica. Se dio por vencido y se acercó a ella con la mirada derrotada.

- Te lo diré, solo que no me golpees… - dijo cansado

- Bien, como quieras – Dijo feliz, Gakupo solo exhalo cansado.

Se dirigieron al mismo parque donde se dieron su primer beso y se sentaron en la misma banca de madera. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Gakupo dio el primer paso:

- Bueno, soy hijo de un linaje de samuráis que con el inicio de la era Tokugawa se apoderaron de grandes plantaciones de arroz y se volvieron grandes empresarios, uno de esos era mi tatarabuelo. Mi familia se caracterizó por ser de un índole muy arraigado con la tradición nipona… es por eso que tengo el cabello largo. Somos criados, como te diré, de una manera antigua, a base de las reglas samuráis.

- Y supongo que a ti nunca te pareció bien ese modo de vida ¿no? – pregunto Meiko viendo el cielo.

- Así es, pero no fue tanto por mí, sino por mis hermanos, soy el mayor de cuatro hermanos y el primogénito. Yo podía soportar el entrenamiento que nos era obligado hacer pero mis hermanos… no. te explicare, mi madre se llamaba Matsuri Miyase –

- ¿se "llamaba"? – pregunto confusa

- Si, se llamaba, falleció dando luz a mi hermana Lily. Hace aproximadamente 18 años… - agacho la cabeza

- Lo lamento Gakupo…

- Es triste pero ya no duele. – Volvió la mirada y prosiguió – mi madre era hermosa, honrada y orgullosa, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos negros... Pero falleció por una infección que contrajo durante el parto, además estaba muy delicada, mi padre llevaba más de 2 años engañándola con otra, esa otra era Megumi Nakamura, la madre de Gumi y Ryuuto, mis medios hermanos. Siempre los quise por igual pero me dolió demasiado cuando medio año después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se casase con ella, solo tenía 5 años. Después de dos años nació Gumi y luego Ryuuto. Megumi, mi madrastra en otras palabras, es una buena mujer, es tierna, paciente y hermosa, con el cabello verde y ojos aceituna, tan delicada... pero no me gustaba su obediencia, siempre de acuerdo con lo que hacía y decía mi padre.

- Veo…

- Pero, no me quejo… ella no fue la razón por la que decidí dejar el apellido, sino solo por rebeldía, no tenía ningún fundamento por lo cual huir de casa, sabía perfectamente que toda mi familia se crio de esa manera, solo no quería verle el rostro a mi padre.

- Te fuiste, pero ¿y tus hermanos? – pregunto algo enojada

- Esa es la parte que más odio de esta historia porque prácticamente los abandoné… Lily, ella quiso acompañarme, ella tiene ese lado orgulloso de mi madre, pero yo se lo negué. Gumi, ella lloró y me rogó que me quedase con ellos, Ryuuto solo tenía 2 años cuando huí, desde ese momento no lo he visto, desde hace 5 años. Yo sabía que cuando mi padre se enterase de que huí se desquitaría con mis hermanos y aun así me fui. Tenía 17 años cuando huí, Lily tenía 13, Gumi; 11 años… - se irguió tristemente con los ojos vidriosos, Meiko puso su brazo en el hombro de Gakupo para reconfortarlo

- Vamos, de seguro están bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Lily es una orgullosa que no se deja manejar por nadie, Gumi es alegre y servicial… ah! Me olvide mencionar mi prima hermana, su nombre es Kura solo que de cariño le decíamos Cul, siempre vivió con nosotros y la queríamos como una hermana.

- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse Gakupo, deberías visitarlos

- ¿Crees?

- Claro que sin imbécil, ¿no los quieres ver? – pregunto

- Por supuesto

- ¿y me llevaras? Nunca he entrado en una mansión de ricos.

- Claro, cuenta con ello. – ambos se vieron sonrientes, se levantaron y siguieron su camino hasta que llego un cruce donde ambos se separaban. Se vieron en silencio ¿Qué se dirían?

- Gakupo, te lo agradezco… hoy no pensé mucho en Kaito – dijo evadiendo la mirada de Gakupo, Meiko era una mujer que no le teme a nada, pero eso de dar las gracias su orgullo se lo dificultaba; Gakupo sólo sonrió más ampliamente e hizo una seña de despedida con la mano

- Cuídate. – dijo Gakupo dándose la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su nuevo cruce pero fue detenido por unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura, abrió los ojos ampliamente, era Meiko. Gakupo se quedó estático con las mejillas al rojo vivo, eso era muy poco usual en Meiko…

-Meiko-san… - susurro

- Cállate, déjame abrazarte – dijo con el rostro en la espalda de Gakupo – Sólo quería saber cómo se siente abrazar a alguien por detrás… - se aferró más a él y con un hilo de voz susurro: - Me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado de ti y no de Kaito… pero lo amo. Hazme olvidarlo – Gakupo se rio sumamente y aparto los brazos de Meiko de su cintura, se dio la media vuelta y se puso a su altura (Gakupo es mucho más alto que Meiko, recuérdenlo) y de un minuto a otro rodeo su espalda para darle un cálido abrazo.

_Se abrazaban en las calles, solamente iluminados por un farol viejo y las luces de los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad._

_Sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo y sus mejillas ardían. _

- Yo igual, yo igual… - dijo abrazándola con más fuerza; mientras los jóvenes disfrutaba de ese reconfortante abrazo cierto albino veía la escena con la boca muy abierta

- Wooow… - dijo colocando nuevamente su cigarrillo en sus labios. Era Dell Honne que veía todo, él se dirigía al departamento de Gakupo para solo encontrarse con esta escena. 

….

Lo prometido es deuda, Atsuko Yowane! Yo si cumplo *pose Peña Nieto*

Espero y no decepcionarte (y decepcionarlos) U.U

Tenía en mente ya no seguirla, pero estoy motivada y espero publicar el próximo cap. el jueves!

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Hasta la próxima. **


	5. ¡Pídemelo!

**Bueno, Vocaloid no me pertenece **

Cap. 5 ¡Pídemelo…!

Ya era lunes y la gente empezaba a despertar para un nuevo día de clases, trabajo o de cualquier cosa, pero el inicio de la semana hizo a ambos amigos despertase, sí, habían pasado la noche juntos aunque no se tocaron o tuvieron una intimidad más allá de un simple abrazo. Gakupo fue el primero en levantarse y se metió al baño a ducharse, mientras Meiko seguía aferrada a las sabanas de la cama sin ganas algunas de levantarse para ir a la universidad, simplemente quiere dormir o… no ver el rostro de Kaito. Se quedó pensando en Kaito por un largo rato ¿Cómo estará? No lo ha visto por varios días (para ser exactos 3) y parece que lleva medio año sin verle, quiere verle pero a la vez no. sacudió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente, debería de dejar de pensar en él, él es feliz con Miku y si él lo es; ella también aunque eso es una mentira poco piadosa.

Se levantó desganada y con un mal semblante y se dirigió al baño pero estaba ocupado. Toco la puerta levemente, llamo a Gakupo pero este no la escuchaba por el ruido de la regadera. Meiko necesitaba ir al baño, así que sin furor abrió la puerta, daba gracias a la cortina de la bañera que le impedía ver a su amigo desnudo tomándose una ducha, y entró:

- Gakupo, necesito el baño, no salgas. – Dijo Meiko sentándose en la tasa de baño pero Gakupo no la escuchaba, estaba disfrutando de la fría agua de la ducha y se mantenía ajeno a todo, pero desgraciadamente tenía que salir (xD) de aquella ducha. Tomo su toalla y se la enredo en la cintura y drásticamente cerro las llaves, Meiko voltio inquieta a la figura que salía de las cortinas para encontrarse a Gakupo que salía todo mojado y descalzo, el cabello extensamente lago por todas partes de sus hombros.

Y lo único que pudo ver Gakupo fue a su amiga en el retrete.

- ¡Ahh! – ambos gritaron. Meiko se cubrió lo que pudo de sus ancas, Gakupo trato de darse media vuelta para no ver, pero como el suelo estaba húmedo resbaló y cayó al suelo con su toalla volando por todo el cuarto de baño.

Meiko, se sonrojo.

…

- ¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe? – Pregunto Ted señalando ese enorme golpe en la cabeza de Gakupo

- Me caí… -dijo algo molesto ¿él que rayos iba saber que Meiko entro al baño para hacer sus necesidades?

- Jajaja – Rio Ted

- Hello, everybody! – dijo el inglés entrando al salón de Economía (ya que estudiaban Leyes (Derecho), junto con Kiyoteru, Dell y Meiko)

- Hola. – Saludaron desde sus asientos

- ¿No has visto a Dell? - pregunto Ted con cierto interés pero el inglés negó con la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento entro el nombrado con la misma cara molesta. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

- No te vas a morir pronto. – dijo entre risillas el británico, este solo miro serio. – Ok, ok!

Los cuatro empezaron a platicar de sus trabajos y tareas, así como de lo que hicieron el fin de semana hasta que llegaron a un tema que incomodo a todos: El amor

- Muchachos ¿Quién de ustedes está en el amor? – dijo Al melosamente, todos se sonrojaron, otro solo agacho la cabeza triste.

- Bueno a Gakupo no hay que preguntarle porque todo el mundo sabe que está enamorado de la estudiante de música, Megurine Luka. - Dijo Honne sin darle importancia a sus propias palabras

- Dell, tienes razón todo el mundo lo sabe – Gakupo sonrió

- Pero, Gakupo ya no me trago ese cuento – dijo dándole una seria mirada

-¿Eh? – articulo sin entender a su amigo, todos los demás se quedaron igual – No te entiendo.

- Vamos, Kamui, sé que el constante rechazo de Luka te cansó y ahora tienes algo con Meiko – dijo seguro, viéndolo a los ojos, cansado

- ¿Qué? – No sabía que decir, en parte tenía razón, tenía algo con Meiko pero no más allá de la amistad y el rechazo de Luka le estaba doliendo hasta el punto de querer dejarlo y olvidarla. Ted y Al miraban la discusión interesados

- Ayer iba a ir a tu casa cuando de repente en una calle te veo abrazado con Meiko – Ted y Al se miraron entre sí dudosos – Muy cariñosamente – Gakupo solo sonrió con picardía

- Dell – Gakupo se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Dell sorpresivamente – puedo abrazarte, pero eso no significa que tengamos algo. Sólo fue un abrazo entre amigos. – dijo apartándose de él, Dell solo evadió esa sonrisa estúpida molesto, tal vez si exageró con esa rápida hipótesis. Tanto como Ted y Al empezaron a reírse de lo recién sucedido.

- Uy! Dell celoso y no de Meiko, sino de Gakupo – Dijo Al echándole un brazo a su amigo albino y este lo apartaba enojado diciendo muchas groserías al comentario del británico

- Jajaja! – reían

- Oigan, ¿ya supieron, el aniversario se acerca y la universidad planea hacer concursos deportivos? – dijo Ted interrumpiendo las risas

- Sí - afirmaron

- Hay un cartel en la entrada y que por cierto, además de los concursos deportivos, que solo pueden participar los clubs de deporte, habrá una velada con música en vivo – Dijo Dell

- Pero la música en vivo tiene que ser de bandas de la misma universidad, están las inscripciones con los representantes de los maestros. – compartió Ted, acomodándose los anteojos

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos nuestra propia banda? – Dijo Al entusiasmado, lo vieron escéptico – Miren, Dell el teclado; - lo señaló con el dedo para volver la mirada hacia Gakupo – Tú, Gakupo la guitarra, - señala a Ted – Tú el bajo y yo, por supuesto, la batería – Todos se callaron

- Este, me gustaría pero mi hermana Teto va a participar y yo le voy a apoyar… - Dijo Ted declinando la sugerencia pero era verdad, su hermana, Teto, apenas va cursando el primer año de universidad de Música.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Sólo contigo? – preguntaron al unísono

- No, va participar junto con Ruko-chan y Ritsu-san – contesto algo tímido

- ¿Te refieres a la marimacha alta y al coreano transexual? – Pregunto Big-Al, interesado

- Ted, deberías de preocuparte por las amistades de tu hermana – sugirió Gakupo con una forzada sonrisa

- ¡¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí para apoyarlas? – Dijo exaltado, azotando sus manos contra la butaca y todo sonrojado. Todos empezaron a reírse, Ted era un hermano mayor muy celoso. Mientras ellos reían apareció la castaña

- ¿Chicos, por qué tan alegres? – dijo contagiada de la alegría de sus amigos y compañeros de facultad. Los chicos la voltearon a ver y le hicieron un lugar para que se sentaran con ellos, ella accedió y se sentó entre Al y Gakupo.

- Hey, Meiko has escucha de la velada que se hará con música en vivo? – pregunto Al con una gran sonrisa

- uh! – afirmo

- Pensamos hacer una banda, pero no tenemos un vocalista ¿quieres ser nuestra vocalista? – pregunto tomándole la mano, Meiko se sonrojo ¿cantar en frente de muchas personas? ¡Apenas y lo hacía mientras de baña!

- Chicos ¿yo cantar? – Dijo incrédula para después reírse a grandes carcajadas – Jajaja, imposible.

- Vamos Meiko-san! – Pidió Gakupo, haciéndole ojitos mientras era apoyado por Al, estaba indecisa y volteaba a ver a todos sus amigos que la miraban suplicante (bueno, Dell la miraba serio) en eso, sale Kiyoteru, para salvarla

- Hola chicos – saludo y los demás le contestaron

- ¿Kiyo, te unes a nuestra banda? Tu tocaras en el Bajo – Kiyoteru lo tomo por sorpresa - ¿Qué dices? Además escuchamos que eres bueno con el Heavy Metal y el rock. – todos afirmaron

- B-bueno, jejeje, no veo porque no – dijo rascándose la nuca. .- Pero, ¿Quién es nuestro vocalista? – Meiko maldijo esa pregunta.

- Meiko – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, menos Meiko que giro la cabeza hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Vamos! Tocaremos metal! No se necesita una linda y tierna voz para ello, aparte estoy seguro que puedes hacer un screamo épico! – Dijo Gakupo apoyándola

- Pero, prefiero el Rock… - susurro

- Entonces rock! – animo Al

- Bien, me les uno. – Dijo Meiko, todos corrieron y la abrazaron – "Haré mi harem de hombres" – pensó Meiko al tener tanto hombre rodeándola y abrazándola, se sentía amada.

Las clases comenzaron y todo transcurrió normal. La hora del almuerzo llego y todos salieron a los comedores y a la cafetería, Meiko salió sola ya que todos sus amigos corrieron hacia los baños masculinos y sabía que no los encontraría ya que ellos se dispusieron para ir a la dirección para su inscripción a la velada.

Camino por los pasillos infestados de estudiantes y maestros siendo observada por todos los hombres. Meiko es una mujer potentemente hermosa, con grandes atributos y buena altura, lo suficiente madura para todo tipo de relación, pero, ella era la única que se creía incapaz para cualquier tipo de relación.

¡Espera! – Se dijo a sí misma y detuvo su paso – La relación que tengo con Gakupo no es amorosa pero también no es de amigos… ¡será que! ¿Seamos amigos con derechos? – pensó unos segundos y termino riéndose, no lo sabía. – ¡Carajos!

…

- ¿de qué facultad son? – pregunto el encargado de las inscripciones a los cuatro jóvenes, Ted estaba ausente. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí

- Somos de la facultad de Leyes. – Dijo Dell, el encargado se sorprendió.

- Vaya!, son los primeros de esa facultad, ustedes los de leyes en su mayoría son muy ajenos a estos eventos. – Dijo sonriendo – Bien, ¿Cómo se llama su banda? – dijo preparando su pluma

- Eh…. – No habían pensado en el nombre del grupo, pidieron tiempo y se acercaron haciendo una casita

- Al! ¿Cómo nos llamamos? – pregunto molesto y preocupado el albino

- No lo sé (yaoming) – contesto apenado

- ¿Qué les parece "Los Jueces del Infierno"? – Pregunto Kiyoteru, acomodándose las gafas, le vieron con la expresión muerta – Bueno, fue una sugerencia - dijo nervioso

- ¿The Deluded? (*los Ilusos) – opino Big-Al

- ¡No somos ingleses! – respondieron enojados

- Meiko Y su Vasallos – Bromeo Gakupo al recordase de su amiga

- Me gusta – opino Dell

- Pues suena muy Heavy! – dijo Kiyoteru

- No me opongo – dijo Al algo disgustado

- ¡Era una bro…! – intento decir pero fue deshecho la mini-reunión y empezaron a decirle el nombre de la Banda

- Así es, Meiko y sus Vasallos. – confirmo Dell. Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la cafetería y se encontraron con la castaña que comía de su sándwich acompañada de Haku

- Provecho. – Dijo Gakupo sentándose al lado de Meiko

- Ya llegaron – dijo con la boca llena – ¿y cómo se llama la banda? – trago

- Meiko y Sus Vasallos – contesto Dell probando su café

- ¿Qué? – dijo molesta

- Gakupo fue el de la idea – Dijo resentido el británico. Meiko le vio terroríficamente y este se encogió del miedo.

- Jejejeje … - rio nervioso por la dura mirada – Se supone que era una broma, pero a los chicos les gusto…

- Ni hablar, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Dijo seria llevándoselo a otro lugar, Gakupo solo trago nervioso.

…

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

- Realmente me hubiera gustado que el grupo se llamase The Deluded… - se quejó Al, haciendo muecas de niño caprichoso.

- Ya no se puede. – Dijo ya molesto Dell – Pero, ¿no han notado algo extraño en Meiko y Gakupo? – Dijo Dell – Nos es que me importe, pero yo sí – Todos lo vieron inquisitivos

- ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntaron, hasta Haku que se miraba interesada en el tema

- Pues, tal vez exagero… - Dijo jugando con su tasa de café

- ¿Lo dices por el abrazo que se estaban dando? Pero como él lo dijo, sólo fue un abrazo de amigos – Dijo Al

- No es por el abrazo, sino por… - Guardo silencio ¿desde cuándo era tan entrometido?

- Ahora hablas – demando Kiyoteru con una sonrisa

- Bueno, los vi abrazarse, sí, pero después de que se terminó el abrazo, Gakupo en vez de irse a su departamento se fue hacia la dirección del departamento de Meiko. – Todos callaron

"M-meiko…" – Pensó Haku preocupada, ella sabía los sentimientos de la castaña hacia Kaito.

…

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – Dijo también tornándose serio

- ¿Somos más que amigos? – Dijo con las mejillas algo rosadas

- Tal vez… - Contesto – Pero, no lo creo, hicimos una promesa de apoyarnos. Una promesa de amigos. – Con esta respuesta Meiko lució una gran sonrisa y abrazo a Gakupo y este no tardo en aceptarlo.

- Mi tontín amigo. – Estaban en uno de los pasillos más concurridos y muchas personas se les quedaba observando con sorpresa u otros con ternura y cierta envidia.

_Así es como creció el rumor que los dos estudiantes de Leyes eran más que amigos, aunque sólo es un rumor. _

…

Meiko corría a gran velocidad, saliendo de la universidad con grandes lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, tratando vanamente de ocultarlas con sus antebrazos pero no mucho salió Gakupo tras de ella, siguiéndole preocupado; la había visto por la ventana huyendo con grandes lágrimas. Meiko era rápida pero Gakupo también lo era, le estaba pisando los talones pero iban para cruzar una calle, con mucho tráfico. Gakupo grito su nombre a todo pulmón para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

Meiko dio un gran paso, bajando de la acera/banqueta, lista para cruzar la concurrida calle donde le semáforo seguía en verde…

El corazón de Kamui brincó de miedo y por inercia hizo lo mismo, bajo la banqueta con una gran zancada.

Un camión iba a gran velocidad atentando contra la seguridad de la castaña, la gente que observaba gritó

Gakupo tomo aire, y sin más se lanzó hacia Meiko para rodearla con sus brazos y salir a otro extremo escapando del camino del camión, cayendo de espalda con Meiko en sus brazos. El camión pasó con un gran estruendo de su claxon. Pero casi son atropellados por un automóvil que frenó a tiempo.

La gente se acercaba a ellos, uno de ellos pidió que llamaran a la ambulancia, otros simplemente miraban atónitos.

Meiko abrió los ojos de golpe, impresionando a la gente que miraba. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la de Gakupo que tenía los ojos cerrados

- ¡Gakupo! - Llamó moviéndole los hombros, pero no respondía. – Gakupo! – Llamó otra vez

- ¿Q-qué…? – Dijo abriendo los ojos, con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo alegre, abrazándolo, la gente que observaba veía con ternura tal escena.

…

Después de aquel incidente, los dos como si nada se fueron, Meiko huyendo de Gakupo y Gakupo persiguiéndola de nuevo dejando a la gente que observaba asombrada. Solo fueron unos cuantos raspones y moretones, nada más.

¿Por qué Meiko huía? ¿Qué vio? ¿Qué escuchó? Kaito, es la respuesta.

Meiko perdió de vista a Gakupo y corrió a su departamento, eran las 4:45 pm.

Entró y se encerró con seguro.

Mientras tanto Gakupo buscaba a Meiko, queriéndola ahorcar ¿No sé supone que hicieron una promesa para ayudarse y reconfortarse? ¿Por qué a Meiko le gusta sufrir sola? Tomó su celular y marcó al teléfono del edificio del apartamento de Meiko y contesto el gerente:

- ¿hola? – Pregunto el gerente tras de la línea - ¿Qué desea?

- ¿La señorita Sakine está, me la puede comunicar? – pregunto echándose el fleco para atrás

- Sí se encuentra pero esto no es un hotel – y colgó malhumorado el gerente. Gakupo solo sonrió, solo quería saber si estaba ahí su amiga. Y con toda la calma del mundo se fue hacia el edificio.

Faltando 3 minutos para las cinco y media, Gakupo tocó la puerta

Esto se repetía de nuevo.

- ¡Meiko, sé que estas aquí! – Llamó pero no respondía – Meiko… - puso su rostro contra la puerta cansado… - ¿Meiko, no nos prometimos ayudarnos y reconfortarnos cuando ya no podamos soportar el dolor? ¿Qué no nos prometimos eso? ¿Qué no juntos trataríamos de olvidar el amor que se nos ha negado? ¿Qué no los dos íbamos a superarlo juntos? ¿Entonces por qué decides sufrir sola? A veces siento que eres egoísta, siempre callando y guardándotelo mientras debes de compartirlo ¿ese no fue nuestro acuerdo? ¿Por qué no abres la puerta para decirme lo que te duele? ¿No confías en mí…? – cerró los ojos con pesimismo, esperando la voz de su amiga. Pero nunca llego, solo el sonido del seguro que se quitó. Gakupo abrió la puerta y pasó

Estaba en su cuarto encerrada, se acercó y se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la puerta, viendo tras la ventana como el sol empezaba a bajar para ocultarse.

- Sabes, hoy vi a la Luka – Habló Gakupo con una fuerte voz para que lo escuchase – Lucía hermosa, como siempre… tenía el cabello recogido y un hermoso pasador en el cabello… no podía dejar de observarla, no podía no verla… lo único que puedo hacer es verla desde lejos – termino con la voz apagada y desilusionada. – Ahora dime ¿Qué te pasó? Casi te mueres al tratar de correr así… - espero su respuesta

- Kaito, me invitó a ir al parque… - dijo con la voz apenas oíble

- Eso es bueno ¿no?

- Sí, supongo… pero sólo que Miku irá también. – Dijo en susurro –Ya no lo soporto… No puedo compartirlo… Amó a Miku, pero, cada día la estoy detestando más y más, la terminaré odiando. Me siento tan mal con esos pensamientos…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, todo estaba silencioso y este silencio se prolongó.

- ¿Y si vamos al parque juntos? – pregunto de repente Gakupo

- ¡No! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No me importaría ir sola o con muchas personas! ¡Solo quiero que alguien me quiera, quiero que alguien me ame, quiero que él me ame, quiero que él me diga que me necesita a su lado! ¡Pero! ¡Él ama a Miku! ¿No los has visto juntos? ¡Siempre irradiando cariño! ¡Muero de envidia! Como quisiera ser ella… ¡estoy harta de que me vea como una amiga! – Se acercó a la puerta y empezó a golpearla - ¡Quiero que él me ame! Pero es imposible, ¡sin embargo quiero que alguien me ame! ¡Me ame! ¡Me necesite! – dijo rompiéndose en llanto, cayendo se rodillas. Gakupo se levantó al instante, comprendiendo todo y dando golpes a la puerta para que la abriera

- ¿Entonces quieres que traté de amarte? –Molesto y con la voz gruesa – estas diciendo que quieres que te amen ¿pero quién? ¡Meiko! Si quieres que te amé pídemelo! Haré lo posible para enamorarme de ti! Pero, por favor deja de llorar. Sólo deja de llorar que aquí me tienes, haré lo que tenga a mi alcance porque yo soy esa persona que quieres que se preocupe por tenerte a su lado ¡te necesito! Eres mi muro que contiene mi llanto, eres mi motivación! – dejó de golpear la puerta y empezó a sollozar – Meiko, si quieres que me enamore de ti, solo pídemelo y trataré… - La puerta se abrió y se vieron mutuamente.

Meiko tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con el cabello alborotado, la playera caída de sus hombros, se miraba tan frágil. Gakupo estaba apoyado con ambas manos en la pared, fatigado con el cabello mojado en sudor, las resientes heridas del incidente brotaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre y sus ojos acristalados, con ganas de llorar… se miraba tan voluble.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, con la respiración agitada

- Gakupo – Habló Meiko rompiendo el silencio – Quiero que trates y yo haré lo mismo, trataré de amarte. – Vio a Gakupo con una mirada decisiva y él igual

- Hecho. – Dijo para después entrar a su habitación y abrazarla con una ternura indescriptible, Meiko rodeo los hombros de Gakupo. Se separaron del abrazo para luego Gakupo tomase a Meiko por la cintura y la acercase a su pecho pero un sorpresivo empujón sorprendió a la castaña haciendo que cayera a la cama, Gakupo se acercó decisivo y la acorraló entre sus brazos, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero eso no impidió que Gakupo le arrebatará la blusa y se acercara a su pecho y lo besará con delicadeza para después acercarse a sus labios.

Se besaron, pero esta vez fue diferente, no era un beso de consuelo, sino un beso que buscaba animar esas llamas del amor que estaba muy perdidas entre el cuerpo de ambos. Ese beso buscaba la pasión del uno al otro y tal vez si la encontraron…

La obscuridad estaba invadiendo todo el cuarto pero el fuego de sus cuerpos chocar lo que hacía que el cuarto se mantuviera vivo.

Los cabellos de Gakupo esparcidos en toda la cama y los gemidos de Meiko inundando el cuarto, el sabor salado del sudor corporal y los suaves roces de las cálidas manos de Gakupo en el cuerpo desnudo de Meiko, los dulces besos de Meiko en el cuello del pelimorado hicieron que sea una noche inolvidables porque esta vez ellos se veían y no veían a los que aman.

**Si quieres que te ame, pídemelo y trataré… **

**¿Es posible mandarle al corazón de enamorase de alguien? Yo creo que sí. **

…

Se supone que la historia debe de ser madura ya que Meiko tiene 22 y Gakupo 23 años, pero hago lo que puedo D=

La verdad no sé qué hacer con lo de la banda, se me vino al cerebro y lo escribí, no sé qué canciones van a cantar (estoy entre Go Forward, Noise, Yuuyami ayame no uta, silent snow) o ponerlos a cantar en dueto :S ¿sugerencias?

Gracias especiales a **Dimencio **y** Atsuko Yowane**! Aprecio mucho sus comentarios!

Pero va, me les adelante por un día!

**Gracias por leer y comentar! Hasta la próxima! **


	6. El Primer Paso

**Vocaloid no me pertenece y lamento la tardanza **

Cap. 6 El Primer Paso

El cuarto estaba en total obscuridad, era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, todo estaba en perfecto orden a pesar de la ropa tirada alrededor de la cama, sí, estaba vez estaban en el departamento de Gakupo, los dos juntos por enésima vez

¿Cansados de lo mismo?

No, sólo quieren variar

_Era una noche más en sus complicadas vidas, en un bar, alcoholizados, con la música aturdiendo sus oídos y palabras sucias en su muro frontal ¿hay una escapatoria? Pensaban _

_- Si la hay… - Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa estúpida a causa del alcohol _

_- ¿Cuál Meiko-chan~? – Pregunto el primogénito de la familia Kamui con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida, a causa, también, del alcohol. _

_- Es fácil, mi purpurino amigo - decía con ademanes de superioridad – ¡Yo, - levanto el brazo en forma retadora – contrataré a unos secuestradores profesionales y haré que los secuestren! – dijo con una potente voz, sonriendo con confianza y terminando con una risa prepotente. _

_- Estaré borracho pero no soy tonto, ME-I-KO-CHAN~ - decía acariciando la copa de whisky, viendo con obviedad a su amiga que se tiraba en la barra, derrotada y con lágrimas colgando en sus mejillas. – Seria un escándalo y… estaríamos haciendo un grave delito federal… - decía consolando a su amiga – ¡Pero! – alzó la mirada como si estuviese viendo la bandera de la victoria – podemos sentarnos a beber hasta vomitar y quedar inconscientes! – dijo abrazando la botella _

_- Buena idea. – Contesto Meiko reincorporándose – ¡Mesero, le doy la dirección del departamento de mi amigo para que llame un taxi y nos llevé ahí porque de aquí no nos vamos hasta perder el conocimiento! _

_- ¡Sí! – corearon ambos, chocando sus copas _

_El mesero sólo resoplo y tomó el papel que tenía la dirección. _

Y ese es el por qué ambos están inconscientes, semidesnudos, en el departamento de Gakupo. No era nada ya de que extrañarse, esto ya era una rutina:

Dolor, alcohol y sexo.

Se habían prometido enamorarse pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos ha podido dar el primer paso al amor, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya lo dieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Meiko despertó de un pésimo humor (había vomitado en su playera nueva), tiraba todas las cosas a su alrededor, hasta Gakupo no se pudo salvar. Gritaba y refunfuñaba por todo, ¡hasta porque el agua es transparente! Gakupo sólo se revolcaba en la cama por la resaca.

- Ultima vez que tomo con Meiko… - se quejaba, con la cabeza viendo el techo, tumbado en la cama con una Meiko eufórica y enojada en el suelo.

- Gakupo, ¿crees que debo ir? puedo inventar una excusa. – decía colocándose su sostén

- Sí. – contesto con simpleza

- ¿Estas idiota? Lo he querido evitar todo este tiempo como para que mañana vaya resuelta a verlo con Miku, tomados de la mano, ¡juntos! – decía alborotándose sus cortos cabellos

- Hace tiempo que no te veía así ¿es una fase o cómo? ¿Estás en tu periodo Meiko?

- ¡Ahh! ¿Debo o no ir? – dijo acercándose a Gakupo con rudeza, Gakupo solo sonrió tímidamente, Meiko se le acercó más al rostro, colocándose a gatas arriba de él.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ve, tal vez así lo superas! Viendo lo feliz que es te contagiará… - contesto

- ¿y a ti por qué no te funciono cuando veías a Luka con ese pelmazo tomados de la mano? ¿No te llenaste de dolor y odio envés de felicidad? - dijo con una peligrosa mirada

- Hipótesis… - dijo sudando y con nerviosismo

- Iré… - se alejó hasta quedar en un extremo de la cama, pensativa – tal vez tienes razón

Todo se llenó de silencio, un silencio muy incomodo

- jejejeje… - se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo – Meiko… - se sentó en la cama, con la mirada seria, llamando la atención de la castaña

- ¿sí?

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – decía, viéndola directamente a los ojos, Meiko comprendió a donde quería llegar y sonrió con dulzura, borrando su enojada faz

- Tengo un compromiso pero hago mal trío allí ¿por qué? – dijo siguiéndole la corriente

- Me preguntaba, si quisieras ir conmigo… - dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a ella hasta tomarle la mano, este era el primer paso…

Meiko vio la mano de Gakupo y la de ella tomadas por un instante

- Claro, por qué no. – Sujetando su mano con fuerza – sólo que tendrás que tomar una ducha y amarrar ese cabello que parece lluvia sucia.

- ¡Ey! – refunfuño con un puchero. – Me bañó y me recojo el cabello pero con una con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – se acercó a Gakupo en forma de juego

- Que tomes la ducha conmigo – sonrió con picardía

- Bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a oponerte o insultarme por promiscuo?

- No, así que vente para acá - dijo picara, tomando su largo mechón de cabello, llevándoselo al baño mientras este ponía resistencia, todo sonrojado. Una chica normal diría no pero Meiko no era normal/Ordinaria, ella era Meiko, simplemente eso.

Meiko lo aventó al cuarto de baño y este por gracia de Dios se pudo mantener en pie.

- Ahora, Gakupo, conocerás mi cuerpo mejor que nadie, y por supuesto, yo el tuyo. – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella, con una psicópata mirada. Gakupo sólo aparto su largo flequillo, inexpresivo.

…

Toc-toc …

Alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento de Gakupo.

Toc-toc

Eran Dell, Kiyoteru, Ted y Big-Al que se habían reunido para ensayar para el concurso y que Gakupo se le había olvidado completamente…, eran las 3:00 pm.

- Gakupo… tocan - Dijo angustiada y no era porque estaba en la casa de él desde ayer en la noche sino porque estaba en paños menores (Sus bragas y su sostén; su playera estaba llena de vómito y su pantalón estaba sucio de alcohol), Gakupo se puso de pie inmediatamente, lo recordó… se tiró en el sofá azul de la mini-sala

- Meiko, son los muchachos… - dijo preocupado

- ¿Qué? ¡Rayos! Se me olvido.

- Iré a abrir – se levantó

- ¿Pretendes ir a abrir la puerta cuando estoy casi desnuda, con mi ropa regada en tu cuarto y la cama hecha una selva? (xD no lo pude evitar) – Dijo alterada

- ¡Ponte algo! – Dijo igual de alterado

- ¿Quieres que me ponga una playera tuya y un pantalón para que todos se den cuenta que hicimos el amor?

- Podríamos decir que te mojaste y te presté algo de ropa

- ¡Su puta madre lo van a creer!

- Cierto… ¡escóndete! - la tomó de la cintura y la llevó al armario el cuarto, que era muy pequeño. – No hagas ruido. – y cerró la puerta, tomó la ropa de Meiko y la metió debajo de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada, descuidando el celular de Meiko que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa medio-tonta (diendo que aquí no ha pasado nada)

- Hola chicos… - dijo haciéndose un lado para que entrarán

- Hola Gaku-hime – dijo Dell, inspeccionando el cuarto, algo olía mal (sí, olía a mujer)

- Con permiso – dijo Kiyoteru. Todos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá

- ¿Gakupo apenas te vienes despertando? – Pregunto Ted al notar su vestimenta – si a eso se le considera vestimenta- vestía una bermuda café, descalzo y sin nada arriba, cabello suelto y enredado.

- Sí… jejeje – dijo nervioso cosa que a Dell le dio más motivos y fundamentos acerca de sus teorías.

- Que raro de ti – Soltó Dell

- Sí, creo que sí… - dijo desviando la mirada "Umm… algo está mal aquí" – Pensaba el albino

- ¿Y la señorita Meiko no llega? – Pregunto Big-Al, aburrido.

- ¡No! – Contesto precipitadamente y alterado – "Soy tan malo mintiendo…" – pensaba

- bueno… hay que esperarla. – propuso Al

- Me parece bien. – Contesto Kiyoteru

- No hay problema – Dijo Ted

- Como sea… espero y llegue… - Dijo con malicia el albino

- Si, eso espero…. – dijo sin interés Kamui - "Ya está aquí" – pensó agotado.

Dieron las 3:35 pm

- ¿Y si le marcó al teléfono? - pregunto Ted y todos accedieron, Ted tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó al departamento de Meiko, pero nada… - No contesta, ya ha de venir en camino.

- ¿y si le marcas a su móvil? Tal vez se le olvido que teníamos que reunirnos. – comentó Al

- A ver… - Marcó al móvil de Meiko y espero a que contestará

_¡Ring-ring~!_ Sonó un móvil en el departamento

Todos se miraron entre sí

- El mío no es – dijo Dell

- Ni el mío – Dijo Al

- Tampoco. – Dijo Kiyoteru cuando todas las miradas cayeron en él.

- T-tampoco… - dijo nervioso, ese definitivamente era el de Meiko.

- A ver, marcaré de nuevo. – Gakupo trago saliva con dificultad – Esperemos… - dijo Ted

_¡Ringring~! _

- Ese móvil… ¿de quién es? – Preguntó Dell con sospecha - ¿No será acaso el de Meiko? – dijo con sorna

- No lo creo… - Gakupo quería darse un tiro o meterse su espada en el pecho.

- ¡el sonido viene de tu recamara! – Dijo Kiyoteru – Iré a ver.

Meiko que escuchaba atenta brincó alterada "El celular ¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba angustiada pensando en un plan… "¡Lo sé!" Dijo para sí emocionada. Kiyoteru iba al cuarto de Gakupo rápido, Meiko abrió la puerta del pequeño armario y corrió hacia la cama buscando el celular hasta verlo en la mesita de noche, lo tomó y se metió al armario y ya haya dentro lo apagó y en ese mismo momento entró el castaño. Dio una ojeada y desde la entrada exclamó:

- ¿Ted, dejaste de marcar?

- No, pero la llamada se cortó o apago su móvil. Es raro – Dijo Ted revisando su móvil esto causó un gran alivio en Gakupo. Kiyoteru tomo la perilla de la puerta blanca de la recamara de Gakupo y la cerró y se dirigió con los demás.

Meiko al ver que era cerrada puerta sale del armario y sin más toma sus ropas debajo de la cama y se las pone (aun con todo y vomito) y sale por la ventana que había para emergencias.

…

_Ring-ring~! _ Sonó el móvil de Ted y rápidamente tomo la llamada.

- _Ted, lo siento por no contestarte… _- dijo Meiko tras la línea

- Meiko, ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te estamos esperando – Exclamó el pelirrojo dando el aviso que era Meiko a todos los demás. Dell miró sospechoso a Gakupo que se había relajado

- _Estaba corriendo y no podía tomar la llamada, jajaja_ – se reía tras la línea de una manera muy forzada.

- Ok… - También notaba algo extraño – Apresúrate.

- _Si ya estoy, de hecho, en la entrada del edificio. Bueno llegó en unos minutos_ – y colgó.

- Ya viene para acá. – Habló el pelirrojo

…

El edificio en donde vivía Gakupo no uno de esos lujosos, no claro que no, sino que era de esos moteles baratos, normales para estudiantes, de cinco a ocho pisos. El edificio era de color café claro y las habitaciones eran de colores diferentes, no había elevador, mucho menos otros servicios, sin embargo era un lugar acogedor.

Meiko camino asqueada de su propia ropa y todos los que la veían también quedaban asqueados. Subió las escaleras con flojera, estaba cansada (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero) y frustrada

"¿Por qué tengo ocultarlo a mis amigos? Deberíamos decirles… No tiene nada de malo lo que estamos haciendo"

- No, acostarte con un amigo por despecho no es nada malo. – Se contestó con obviedad, sobando su sien – "Él también está de acuerdo, así que no tiene nada de malo… Además ya me invito a una cita, ese ya es otro paso, no sólo somos amigos con derechos".

Paró en seco, viendo la puerta blanca del departamento de Gakupo, dudo en tocar pero sin más tocó y al primer toquido se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a sus curiosos amigos que vestían de manera casual…

- Llegué – dijo entrando con una aburrida mirada y sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Big-Al

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu playera? – pregunto Al, asqueado. Todos, menos Gakupo que ya lo sabía, la observaron.

- A noche en el trabajo Gakupo me dio de su comida, me cayó pesada y ahorita como estaba corriendo me vomite… No fue nada lindo, muchachos- respondió fastidiada. Los cuatro intrusos se miraron cada uno a los ojos, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente:

"_¡Miente!"_ decía Ted telepáticamente a sus otros tres amigos

"_Gakupo hace la comida más rica que mi mamá"_ Respondía telepáticamente Big-Al

"_A parte, ese vomito ya está seco_" concluyó Kiyoteru

"_Chicos, esto es más raro aun" _Termino Dell, dándoles las sospechas a todos acerca de sus teorías.

- Ok, let´s go! – grito Al para no dar sospechas de sus sospechas (Dx)

- Gakupo ponte algo – Dijo Dell tirándole una almohada que este no pudo atrapar.

Gakupo se vistió y se fueron a la casa de Meiko para que se cambiara y después de eso se fueron a la casa del inglés ya que ahí estaba el estudio de ensayo. Practicaron durante dos horas sin descanso….

…

- Estoy agotado… - dijo Gakupo perezosamente, caminando en las calles junto con Meiko que tomaba agua de una botella.

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad

- Meiko… - hizo una pausa, deteniendo su andar

- ¿Eh? – también se detuvo, observando la espalda Del pelivioleta con curiosidad. Gakupo se dio la media vuelta, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué? – esa mirada la frustraba y no fue precisamente frustración lo que sintió cuando Gakupo la tomó del mentón y la acerco a sus labios, haciendo el contacto suave y engañoso.

El sonido de los carros y de los cláxones, el bullicio, el sonido del río y el débil susurro de los pájaros. El puente, las nubes de colores anaranjados y rojizos junto con un cielo multicolor… de esto se dio cuenta Meiko cuando la besó por milésima vez, ahora esos besos tenían colores cuando en el principio eran incoloros.

Gakupo deshizo el contacto y sonrió, una gran sonrisa, Meiko no dejaba de observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Por qué lo hizo?" no dejaba de pensar en eso.

- Pasó por ti a las 19:30, estate presentable – sonrío divertido

- Lo mismo digo. – Contagiada por la sonrisa de su amigo – Sé puntual, siempre llegas tarde.

- Jajajaja, tienes razón. Andando – dijo retomando el paso, siendo seguido por la castaña.

**Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para enamorarme y enamorarte… aunque me engañe a mí mismo. **

See… fue un Fail TT-TT

Según yo la historia tiene que ser madura pero bueno, maldita progesterona! Puro Random fue este cap. xD pero salió de mi corazón y alma ;D todo esto escrito nunca fue planeado así que disculpen, me desvié un poquito (MUCHO!) Pronto saldrá Haku a jugar un papel importante y la cita es para cap. 6! Dell y los demás están sospechando y buscaran las respuesta! xD

Empezé a escribirlo a las siete y mi mamá se enojó de que no hiciera tal cosa xD y me apagó la pc.

**Espero y les haya sido de su agrado / **

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia T-T y dejar sus lindos comentarios y recomendaciones ;D se les agradece inmensamente. Sobre todo a Shadechu Nightray ;D y Atsuko YowaneT-T perdon por ser una incumplida


End file.
